It is well known to employ fixed mounted tear or cutter blades in paper towel dispensers. Typically, these blades are located at or near a toweling exit opening of the dispenser.
A common problem in many conventional prior art dispenser constructions employing fixed tear or cutter blades is that of “milking” of the toweling by the end user. That is, in conventional arrangements a user can pull the toweling down continuously without tearing it on the tear blade (allowing milking) because there is no structure requiring that the toweling push against the tear blade.